


Schools Out

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-21
Updated: 2006-09-21
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: For the CM drabble Prompt "School's Out"





	Schools Out

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

School’s Out.

by alloy

  
Hermione Granger arrived at Kingscross Station just moments before the Express was due.

Her desk at the ministry was clear, her month long leave approved.

The mulling parents of muggleborn witches and wizards were trying to look inconspicuous about the barrier to Platform nine and three quarters as Hermione slipped past them.

Children were spilling out onto the platform.

Parting friends were hugging and shaking hands, promises to owl, invitations to visit. Young loves sharing a parting kiss, hoping their relationship would weather the summer.

He stood at the end of the platform, taller than the vast majority of the students, overseeing the melee, fulfilling his final obligations of the school term.

A responsible authority.

Hermione could contain herself no longer, she broke into a run, the students clearing a path. Some of the senior students chuckling as they recognised her, till finally she launched herself into his arms.

Ron grunted ever so slightly, Hermione felt him shifting his weight to support hers.

“Highly inappropriate behaviour Miss Granger.” He said.

“Sod it!” She replied and was rewarded with a rich chuckle from deep inside him.

“Sod it!” she said again for good measure. 

He was hers now, hers and hers alone for the next month.

Not Professor Weasley, just plain Ron. 

Her Ron.

School was most definitely out.


End file.
